Incube et Succube
by utchiwa79
Summary: Lors de la dernière année de cours à Poudlard, tout les élèves doivent réaliser un stage d'orientation, seulement voilà Drago etHarry ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce stage boulverse à jamais leurs vies. Yaoi Drago Harry PWP


Salut tout le monde. Encore une fois un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires et pour continuer à me lire encore et encore. Je reviens cette fois avec un PWP normalement j'ai pas besoin de vous redonner la définition (bon ok je recommence, Porn without plot, tout ça pour dire, un scénario ? Ou ça ? C'est des lemons a gogos ok j'ai arrangé ça à ma sauce mais l'idée est là). Je suis donc partie sur un PWP comprenant des succubes et incubes. Pour que ceux qui ne connaissent pas comprennent je me remets en mode définition et donc :

Succube : Le terme succube vient du mot latin _succuba_ qui signifie « concubine ». Il ne désigne le démon femelle qu'à partir du XVIème siècle, par rapprochement avec le terme « incube »1.

Une autre étymologie le fait dériver du latin classique _sub_ , « sous », et _cubare_ , « coucher » : « qui couche sous » ou « être couché sous ». C'est un mot masculin2, parfois employé au féminin.

Incube : (du latin _incubus_ signifiant « couché sur », pluriel _incubi_ ou _incubo_ , pluriel _incubones_ 1) est un démon mâle qui prend corps pour abuser sexuellement d'une femme endormie. Velu, hirsute et souvent représenté comme possédant des pieds de bouc, l'incube peut également s'en prendre aux hommes. Le démon incube pèse sur la poitrine de sa victime endormie et peut même l'étouffer. Son équivalent féminin est le succube.

(merci Wikipédia pour les définitions que j'ai juste copié, bien sûr les définitions ne sont pas à prendre au pied de la lettre, d'après mes recherches les incubes n'ont pas forcément une allure de bouc et étaient souvent décris de la sorte pour expliquer les abus et le côté magique et mythologique de la chose)

Donc après ces petites définitions, tout le monde aura compris que tout tourne autour du sexe et que donc il y a des lemons un peu partout voir même plusieurs d'affilé. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et prie les plus jeunes de bien prendre en compte les notes au-dessus avant que je ne reçoive des messages outrés ou autres choses dans le genre. Comme d'hab les persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui.

Un grand merci à ma bêta que je surcharge de travail pour vous dire alors qu'elle corrigeait ma précédente fic, je lui ai envoyé celle là et en même temps la prochaine qui fait 4 chapitres. La pauvre elle va finir par me haïr alors merci EmisuMibu pour ta patience et ton super boulot.

 **Incube et Succube**

Après la guerre Harry est retourné à Poudlard pour finir sa dernière année. Juste après les vacances de Noël, et comme tout le reste de ces camarades, il a dû effectuer un stage pour valider sa future orientation et décida rapidement de l'effectuer avec les Aurors.

Une semaine loin de l'école à pourchasser des êtres infâmes pour protéger des Moldus qui ignorent tout de notre existence. J'avoue que j'adore ça, de l'action du matin au soir et même si la corvée administrative m'emballe beaucoup moins, j'aime laisser mon instinct me guider et faire ce pour quoi je suis doué. Le dernier jour, nous partons attraper un succube qui s'en prend à des hommes sans défense, tombent sous son charme et finissent avec un capital vie beaucoup moins élevé. La course poursuite dure longtemps, surtout que mes sorts glissent sur elle sans la toucher, mais je finis par la retrouver et me lance dans une bataille acharnée avec elle. Je ne fais pas attention mais juste avant que je ne la maîtrise, elle me blesse légèrement. Nous la rapportons au Ministère et je prends congé avec les félicitations de mes instructeurs, avant de reprendre mes cours le lendemain. Je dors mal cette nuit-là, je fais des rêves étranges où des corps nus se pressent les uns contre les autres alors que des gémissements retentissent à mes oreilles. Lorsque je me lève, mon corps est moite et je me sens étrange.

Je me prépare avant de repartir au château mais ma peau me brûle et à chaque contact j'ai l'impression de recevoir une longue décharge qui se répercute dans une certaine partie de mon corps. J'ai chaud, beaucoup trop chaud mais je dois me dépêcher si je ne veux pas être en retard. Dès que j'arrive à Poudlard, Hermione me voit et se précipite vers moi mais avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne, Drago, qui chahutait avec ses amis, me bouscule et tombe presque dans mes bras. Le contact de sa peau entre mes mains, la chaleur qui se dégage de son corps m'enflamme et avant que je ne puisse réaliser ce qu'il se passe, je l'aide à se redresser et l'embrasse avec fougue à la vue de tous. Mes lèvres découvrent les siennes, je le mords légèrement ce qui lui fait ouvrir la bouche dans laquelle ma langue s'engouffre en une fraction de secondes. Je sens qu'il se débat contre moi mais il perd de sa force à mesure que nos langues dansent entre elles. J'agrippe ses cheveux, me rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione me tire en arrière. En l'espace d'une seconde je reprends mes esprits et regarde Drago comme si je le découvrais pour la première fois. Mon cœur s'emballe alors qu'Hermione me parle mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle me dit, seul le blond face à moi compte : la finesse de ses traits, les courbes de son corps que je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer sans vêtements. Ma peau me brûle et déjà j'avance vers lui pour m'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres mais je suis coupé dans ma lancée et Ron qui vient d'arriver m'attrape pour m'éloigner du blond. Ma respiration est hachée et j'ai du mal à ne pas trembler, j'entends à peine leurs voix et il me faut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver mon calme.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Harry ? C'est comme si tu étais possédé ?, me dit Hermione.

\- Je sais pas, j'ai eu chaud, très chaud et puis c'est comme si mon corps agissait tout seul.

\- C'est pas normal il s'est passé quelque chose pendant ton stage ?

\- Je vois pas, hier on a attrapé un succube mais y a pas eu de problèmes on l'a ramené au ministère comme pour les autres créatures.

\- Est-ce que tu as été blessé ?

\- Une légère égratignure mais rien de grave pourquoi ?

\- Tu dois tout de suite aller à l'infirmerie Harry, tout de suite.

Je la suis sans trop me poser de question mais quand au détour d'un couloir je tombe sur Drago, j'ai du mal à résister à cette odeur suave qui m'enivre, à son regard perçant et sans que je ne lui laisse le choix, je l'attire contre le mur et l'embrasse violemment. Il mord ma lèvre, répond à mon baiser et sa langue se faufile pour venir rencontrer la mienne. Je me plaque contre lui, me presse contre son corps et au moment où je vais laisser mes mains glisser sur son torse, Hermione m'attrape et m'emmène avec elle.

Je grogne de le laisser ainsi et entends à peine les mots que mon amie formule pour s'excuser de mon comportement et au bout de quelques minutes je suis à l'infirmerie en train de répondre à une foule de questions qui me saoulent alors que je ne fais que penser à ces lèvres chaudes, à cette langue sensuelle, à ce corps puissant contre le mien. J'ai de plus en plus chaud, je frissonne quand l'infirmière veut prendre mes constantes et elle finit par confirmer ce qu'Hermione craignait. La blessure du succube m'a empoisonnée et le poison s'infiltre en moi petit à petit ce qui change mon comportement. Si je parviens à me maîtriser pendant un mois entier, sans avoir de relation, je serais sauvé mais si je succombe, je deviendrais à mon tour ce que j'ai chassé la nuit précédente. Elle me demande si j'ai déjà eu un contact avec une personne précise et quand mes amis lui réponde qu'en effet je me suis jeté sur Drago, elle semble soucieuse et leur demande de me surveiller de très près car la situation risque d'empirer. Elle ne peut rien faire pour moi, aucune potion ne me guérira, aucun remède ne refera descendre la température de mon corps, rien ne m'apaisera sauf ce besoin de le sentir contre moi.

Alors qu'Hermione va voir la directrice, Ron et moi allons en cours et dès que j'entre dans la salle, je me sens aussitôt attiré par Drago assit un peu plus loin. Je ne réalise pas que ma démarche se fait plus féline, que mes hanches ondulent alors que je me déplace et quand j'arrive assez près de lui pour pouvoir le toucher, Ron me retient et me force à m'asseoir. Seulement je ne parviens pas à me concentrer, les effluves de son parfum m'enivrent, font chavirer mes sens et je ne peux détourner mon regard de sa peau opaline. Il joue le jeu, me fixe avec attention alors que sa langue passe sensuellement sur sa lèvre inférieure, je remue sur ma chaise, me dandine en sentant le désir monter un peu plus en moi. La sonnerie retentit et j'échappe à la vigilance de Ron, à peine ai-je posé un pied en dehors de la salle, que déjà un blond m'attire un peu l'écart et me plaque contre le mur pour ravager mes lèvres de la meilleure des façons. Son corps se presse contre le mien et je sens sans peine son membre dur à travers ses vêtements, je grogne contre sa bouche, m'agrippe à ses cheveux et laisse une de mes jambes emprisonner sa taille alors qu'il ondule contre moi. Ses mains passent sur mon torse et continuent leur route jusqu'à la lisière de mon jean mais, d'un sort, on nous immobilise pour nous empêcher de continuer. On se retrouve un peu plus tard dans le bureau de la directrice, fermement attachés à nos sièges et à une distance raisonnable l'un de l'autre. L'infirmière est présente ainsi que mes amis et ceux de Drago et la directrice nous explique ce qui se passe avec un accent grave dans la voix.

\- Je ne pensais pas que cette situation risquerait de se produire un jour et j'avoue que c'est encore plus rare que tous les éléments soient ainsi réunis. Harry, comme on te l'a expliqué, tu as été blessé par un succube hier soir, le venin se diffuse en toi et c'est ce qui fait que tu as autant de mal à contrôler tes pulsions mais il y a aussi le cas de Drago qui n'arrange pas ton état. Normalement les succubes sont des êtres féminins et leurs homologues masculins sont des incubes. Lorsque les deux entrent en contact, ils ne cherchent plus qu'une chose, s'accoupler, c'est dans leurs gènes. Il y a plusieurs générations, une ancêtre de Drago est tombée sous le charme d'un incube, ce qui fait qu'il a en lui une part de cette créature et quand il a perçu la présence d'un potentiel succube, ses instincts ont repris le dessus. Je sais que c'est quelque chose que vous ne pouvez pas contrôler mais vous allez devoir garder vos distances. Si vous deviez vous unir dans le mois qui suit, vous ne pourriez plus revenir en arrière, vous deviendrez un autre être magique mais aucun d'entre vous deux ne serait plus un sorcier. Je me doute que vous ne réalisez pas vraiment ce qui se passe mais j'ai demandé à vos amis de vous suivre comme votre ombre et je leur ai donné l'autorisation de vous immobiliser si la situation l'exige. Vous devez tenir messieurs, un mois, juste trente jours et tout reviendra à la normale.

Drago sort le premier du bureau mais se retourne avant de franchir la porte pour me faire un sourire aguicheur qui me fait oublier les mots que je viens d'entendre, je me redresse sans m'en rendre compte et seul la main de Ron sur mon bras me retient de ne pas le suivre pour goûter à nouveau ces lèvres charnues.

Après une longue journée de cours, à chercher du regard l'objet de mon désir et à répondre à ses sourires de manières provocantes, je me retrouve dans mon dortoir, allongé dans mon lit en pensant à lui. Ron est devant la porte, il étudie avant d'aller se coucher et sait que de toute façon je ne peux pas sortir de la chambre par une autre sortie. Mon corps me brûle, j'ai l'impression que ma peau est en feu et je ne supporte pas le drap posé sur moi.

Je ne fais que penser à lui, le voit quand je ferme les yeux, l'imagine nu contre moi et rapidement mes hanches ondulent, suppliant pour en avoir plus. J'imagine ses mains me caressant, ses lèvres parcourant mon corps et sa langue léchant mon sexe avec avidité. Je saisis mon membre dressé, le serre entre mes doigts alors que dans mon esprit c'est lui qui me donne du plaisir. Je murmure son prénom avec frénésie, et mon autre main part à l'assaut de mon intimité que je masse avant d'introduire un doigt, puis un deuxième. Je ne pense même pas au fait que je pourrais être surpris, rien d'autre n'a d'importance que d'obtenir ce plaisir qui me tord le ventre depuis ce matin. Je change de position, me place à quatre pattes sur le lit et obtient une meilleur pénétration. Je m'empale moi-même sur mes doigts, vais de plus en plus vite et finis par jouir sur les draps en criant son nom.

Je finis par m'endormir et n'entends pas les autres venir dans la chambre pour se coucher, mais au milieu de la nuit, une douce lumière m'éclaire et me sort de mon sommeil. J'ouvre les yeux et mets quelques secondes à m'habituer à l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que je voie l'objet flotter dans les airs. Un miroir, de taille assez discrète mais, c'est lui qui diffuse cette lumière. Je le saisis et aussitôt découvre le visage de Drago, mon cœur s'emballe et il me dit à voix basse d'aller m'isoler dans la salle de bain à l'abri des regards. Je m'exécute et sors sur la pointe des pieds et une fois seul, il se met à l'aise et retire son tee-shirt alors que je le dévore des yeux. Il prend sa baguette et d'un sort l'objet s'éloigne de lui pour me le montrer dans son intégralité sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le tenir, je fais de même et reste hypnotisé par le gris profond de ses yeux. Sa main glisse sur son torse, descend un peu plus bas et il fait glisser le morceau de tissu qui m'empêche de le voir nu dans son intégralité. Je peux voir son sexe dressé et je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres en imaginant la saveur qu'il aurait si seulement je pouvais l'avoir en bouche. Je me déshabille à mon tour, et me place à genoux avant de saisir également ma virilité. Il fait la même chose et à travers le miroir, nos mouvements s'harmonisent à mesure que nos gémissements s'amplifient. Je suis le premier à jouir mais il me suit de près et une fois nos respirations revenues à la normal, il se décide à me parler. Sa voix me traverse, c'est comme si elle me dirigeait, comme s'il pouvait tout m'ordonner sans que je puisse lui refuser quoique ce soit.

\- On doit trouver une solution pour les éloigner. Cherche, fait ce qu'il faut pour trouver une échappatoire et rejoins-moi. Utilise la force ou la ruse, mais viens à moi, vite.

Je déglutis difficilement et approuve d'un signe de tête avant qu'il ne continue.

\- Garde le miroir en attendant. Mais je ne compte pas me satisfaire de ça alors dépêche-toi c'est compris ?

Encore une fois je fais un signe de tête, j'ai l'impression d'être soumis mais ça ne me déplais pas au contraire, aussitôt mon corps frissonne d'impatience à l'idée de ce qui se passerait si on était tous les deux seuls. Nous repartons dans nos dortoirs respectifs, Ron ne s'est aperçu de rien et tout le monde dort à point fermé quand je me glisse dans mes draps.

Au petit matin, je file prendre une douche et distingue quelques changements sur mon corps. Mes poils tombent petit à petit, laissant une peau lisse au niveau de mon pénis. Je ne dis rien de ce changement à mes amis, et me dirige sous bonne escorte dans la grande salle. Ron et Hermione sont juste devant moi à parler de choses que je ne comprends même pas, quand cette odeur m'attire, ce parfum que j'associe tout de suite à Drago. Un bref regard m'indique que c'est le bon moment pour m'éclipser et sans attendre, je disparais au détour d'un couloir et me laisse guider par cette flagrance qui m'enivre.

Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour le retrouver et dès que je suis face à lui, à l'abri des regards, dissimulés dans l'ombre d'un couloir, je me jette sur lui. Nos lèvres se heurtent avec violence, nos langues s'emmêlent alors que nos mains s'agrippent à nos vêtements. Je gémis sous son contact, sous son corps qui me heurte et me propulse contre le mur. Mes jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille et déjà je me sens à l'étroit dans mon jean alors que nous nous frottons sans vergogne l'un contre l'autre. Nos gémissements s'intensifient à mesure que la chaleur monte et je passe mes mains sous son haut pour pouvoir enfin le toucher. Après à peine une minute, nous sommes tous les deux torses nus dans le couloir, bouche à bouche, ondulants pour augmenter notre plaisir et l'instant d'après, des sorts fusent puis plus rien.

Je me réveille dans ma chambre, sous la garde de Ron. Il m'explique ce qui s'est passé un peu confus, les joues rouges et je grogne en comprenant qu'ils nous ont encore arrêtés. Pestant contre mes amis et ceux de Drago, j'essaye de rester calme mais ma peau devient de plus en plus brûlante à mesure que le temps passe. Comprenant que quelque chose cloche, Ron appelle Hermione et lui demande de venir me voir. Elle m'examine rapidement et constate qu'en effet ma température est élevée mais il semblerait que ce soit une réaction naturelle dans mon cas, surtout après une excitation extrême. Elle me sourit faiblement et s'inquiète pour moi sans que je n'en comprenne la raison vu que de mon point de vue tout va très bien.

\- Tu sais on ne fait pas ça par plaisir Harry, on veut juste que tout redevienne normal. Que tu sois à nouveau toi.

Je pense que je comprends ce qu'elle dit mais je m'en fiche. Qu'est-ce que ça m'a apporté d'être moi jusqu'à présent ? Mes parents sont morts parce que je pouvais être l'enfant d'une stupide prophétie. J'ai été élevé dans une famille qui me détestais pour ce que je représente, et quand enfin j'ai réussi à trouver ma place, j'ai été pourchassé pour ce que j'étais jusqu'à ce que je sois obligé de me livrer à un combat à mort dans lequel j'aurais très bien pu y rester. Je me fous de celui que j'étais, ce qui compte maintenant c'est ce que je veux vraiment, et ce que je désire plus que tout c'est sentir Drago contre moi, l'embrasser, le dévorer, le sentir en moi. Je fais semblant de les écouter, de prendre en compte leurs conseils mais j'envisage déjà la meilleure façon de leur faire faux bon. Nous finissons par retourner en cours en début d'après-midi et dès que j'entre dans la pièce, je me fige sur le pas de la porte pour admirer Drago déjà assit à sa place. Nos regards se croisent, et l'électricité passe déjà rien qu'à travers ce contact visuel. J'aimerais m'approcher de lui, mon corps me hurle déjà de me précipiter dans ses bras mais Ron et Hermione se placent devant moi et ils me forcent à m'asseoir pour suivre le cours. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer et gribouille sur une feuille pour passer le temps. À la fin de la journée, je me fais pousser dans notre dortoir alors que Drago est traîné à son tour en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je ne parviens pas à rester dans la salle commune et finit par partir dans ma chambre pour retrouver mon lit. Ron vient me voir, s'installe à côté de moi et essaye de comprendre ce que je ressens :

\- Tu vas bien Harry ? Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Ça va mais j'ai l'impression d'être un gosse qu'on doit surveiller.

\- C'est juste que tu n'es pas tout à fait lucide d'après ce que j'ai compris. Hermione m'a expliqué que c'est comme un instinct pour un prédateur, c'est plus fort que toi et tu n'arrives pas à résister à ce que tu ressens.

\- C'est pas l'impression que ça me donne. Je vois pas où est le mal, j'ai juste envie de faire ce que je désire.

\- Seulement si tu cèdes, tu resteras comme ça toute ta vie et ça c'est peut-être pas quelque chose que tu souhaites.

\- Comment je pourrais le savoir ? Toute ma vie j'ai été celui qu'on voulait que je sois et là j'ai juste envie d'être libre et de faire ce que je veux.

\- Mais ça ne t'inquiète pas que tu sois attiré par Drago ? Je veux dire jusqu'à quelques jours c'était pas vraiment un ami, même si c'est vrai que vous vous battiez moins. Et là, tu te jettes sur lui devant tout le monde, bon je t'avoue que du coup vous êtes devenu un fantasme féminin, même si je comprends pas trop pourquoi.

\- Drago est un très bel homme. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si choquant avec ça.

\- Ouais bah ça se voit que tu n'assistes pas à la situation de l'extérieur, t'imagines pas du tout ce que ça fait de découvrir son meilleur ami à moitié nu dans les couloirs du château en plein bouche à bouche avec son ennemi de toujours.

Je me doute qu'il est un peu choqué mais je n'y peux rien c'est plus fort que moi, un peu comme une drogue dont on ne peut plus se passer. Et de toutes façons je n'ai pas envie de lutter contre ce que mon instinct me hurle. Je ne veux même pas essayer je préfère céder à ce doux supplice qui m'obnubile de plus en plus. Ron reste encore un peu et quand il me croit endormit, il retourne dans la salle commune pour retrouver Hermione. Je peste contre lui, qui veut absolument me retenir alors qu'il est incapable de passer une journée loin de sa petite amie. Je patiente quelques minutes pour être sûr qu'il ne revienne pas et prends le miroir que j'ai caché sous mon matelas. J'attends une minute puis deux et enfin son visage apparaît. Aussitôt je frémis, gémis presque en entendant sa voix et tremble sans pouvoir me contenir.

\- Il faut absolument les éloigner. Tous. Tu y as réfléchis ?

Il fait vibrer mon être en prononçant ces mots et mes yeux plongent dans les siens alors que je lui réponds.

\- J'ai ma cape d'invisibilité mais Ron a prit ma carte du maraudeur, il arrivera à me retrouver même si je suis caché.

\- Il faut donc créer une diversion suffisamment importante pour qu'ils nous laissent le temps nécessaire.

\- Il me reste une boîte à flemme et de la poudre d'obscurité mais je pense qu'Hermione saura tout de suite que ça vient de moi et elle me pistera avant même que j'ai fait quelques pas.

\- Ou alors il suffit de l'utiliser en public. Il me reste également une boîte à flemme, on fait une distribution dans la grande salle, en modifiant un peu l'apparence des bonbons et on en donne à nos maisons respectives. Une fois qu'ils seront tous malades, ce sera la confusion générale, on n'aura qu'à s'éclipser et tu lances ta poudre d'obscurité. Quant à moi je place un marécage portable juste à la sortie de la salle et on est tranquilles pour un moment.

\- T'es sûr que ça va marcher ?

\- Je suis sûr de ce que je veux et je suis pas un gosse pour être surveillé non-stop alors on fait ça et on se barre dans la salle sur demande.

\- C'est trop loin de la grande salle, j'arriverais jamais à attendre jusque-là.

\- T'as raison moi non plus, alors on trouve une salle vide et on la bombarde de sorts pour avoir la paix.

\- D'accord.

\- Tu prépares tout pour le petit déjeuner demain.

\- D'accord.

\- En attendant, tu vas devoir me faire patienter. Tu es seul ?

\- Oui.

\- Déshabilles-toi, montres-moi ce qui m'attend.

J'obéis, fébrile et retire chaque couche de vêtements que je porte.

\- Maintenant, imagines que ce sont mes mains qui te touchent et laisses les tiennes vagabonder sur ton corps.

Je m'exécute, ferme les yeux et imagine ses mains passer sur ma peau, me caresser et se diriger vers mon sexe qui palpite déjà.

\- Je veux te voir te donner du plaisir, allumes-moi, montres-moi à quel point tu en as envie.

Je gémis presque en l'entendant me parler de la sorte, il découvre alors les changements sur mon corps, ma perte soudaine de poils qui s'est encore étendue. Je jette un sort sur le miroir pour qu'il flotte au-dessus de moi et me positionne à quatre pattes pour qu'il ait une meilleure vision de ce que je fais. Mes mains passent sur mes fesses, les écarte un peu plus alors que mes doigts me pénètrent petit à petit. Mon autre main s'active sur mon membre, je gémis son nom à tue-tête alors que mes hanches ondulent de plus en plus vite. Drago m'encourage, me pousse à continuer, me dit qu'il aime ce qu'il voit et qu'il n'a qu'une envie se glisser en moi pour enfin me sentir l'entourer. J'ai du mal à résister à l'envie de jouir et quand il m'en donne l'ordre, je me laisse aller dans un cri rauque et m'affale sur le lit les fesses en l'air. Le son qu'il émet me fait comprendre qu'il vient à son tour de prendre son pied et quand je le regarde enfin, je le vois satisfait.

\- Je te veux dès demain alors t'as intérêt à être prêt pour le petit déjeuner ok ?

\- Bien sûr. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras Drago.

\- Je sais Harry.

Il me fait un sourire et me dit d'aller me coucher en vue de demain et je lui obéis sans discuter. Je range le miroir sous mon matelas et me couche, impatient d'être à demain. Au petit matin, je prends la boîte de bonbons et vais rapidement m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour en changer l'apparence, je modifie l'étiquette sur l'emballage et vais rejoindre les autres. Je fais comme si de rien n'était, comme si j'étais de très bonne humeur et que j'allais mieux alors qu'au fond de moi je bouillonne déjà et que ma température est déjà montée de quelques degrés. Je suis mes amis, me dirige vers notre table et leur fais un petit discours pour les remercier de ce qu'ils font pour moi. Je dépose la boîte à flemme sur la table pour que chacun puisse se servir et quand je vois Ron et Hermione plonger la main dedans, je sais que j'ai gagné. Je regarde rapidement Drago qui me fait un clin d'œil et quand les premiers élèvent tombent malades, j'esquisse un léger sourire que personne ne voit. Tous les professeurs accourent pour s'occuper des malades et déjà je m'éclipse de la table.

Dès que Drago me rejoint, je lance la poudre d'obscurité et Drago pose le marécage portable juste devant la porte. Il me tire par la main, m'entraîne rapidement dans un couloir et me pousse dans une salle vide que nous verrouillons de plusieurs sorts. Nos baguettes tombent au sol et je me jette sur lui pour l'embrasser. Je retrouve enfin la chaleur de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau et sa langue qui s'enroule contre la mienne alors que ses mains m'agrippent par les cheveux. Il me pousse contre une table sur laquelle je m'assoie et je l'entoure de mes jambes pour le rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Je retire rapidement son haut et il en fait de même avec le mien et nos mains explorent l'autre avec la force du désespoir. J'ai tellement chaud que je pourrais prendre feu sur place mais étrangement sa peau n'est pas plus fraîche que la mienne et il ne s'en offusque pas surtout quand je fais glisser une de mes mains à l'intérieur de son jean. Il grogne, me mord et fait même perler quelques gouttes de mon sang qu'il lèche.

Je retire son jean en même temps que son boxer et une fois son sexe libre, je le prends entièrement en main avant de tomber à genoux et de le prendre en bouche pour mon plus grand plaisir. Son goût se diffuse sur ma langue, m'envahit, m'inonde presque et je ne peux que le pomper avec plus de force à mesure que ses cris rebondissent contre les murs. Une de mes mains passe sur ses bourses gonflées, les malaxes quelques instants avant qu'il ne me relève et me retourne. D'un geste brusque, il descend mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement, je lui tends mes fesses, lui offre une vue plongeante sur mon intimité qui se dilate déjà. Probablement un effet de ma mutation, ce qui n'est pas pour nous déplaire, il glisse un doigt en moi et un deuxième puis m'empale d'une poussée jusqu'à la garde. Je me déhanche avec une fièvre que je ne peux pas contrôler et Drago claque mes fesses avant de m'agripper par les hanches et d'accentuer ses mouvements. Je ne suis plus que suppliques sous son corps en fusion, je cris pour qu'il continue, pour qu'il aille plus fort et plus vite, il attrape mes cheveux et vient me mordre violemment la nuque. Je suis à deux doigts de jouir quand soudain la porte explose et nous sommes propulsés à l'autre bout de la salle loin l'un de l'autre. Hermione est tellement rouge qu'elle n'ose pas nous regarder et Ron se précipite vers moi pour me recouvrir avec les vêtements qu'il trouve au sol. Frustré, je ne me laisse pas faire, le tape aussi fort que je le peux, le mords même quand sa main est à portée de moi. J'entends Drago lutter également, injurier ses amis, les traiter de tous les noms alors que la directrice fait son apparition et qu'après avoir jeté un sort pour nous rhabiller, elle nous ligote et nous envoie à l'infirmerie. Nous y restons de longues heures, à juste pouvoir nous regarder dans les yeux sans pouvoir bouger. Elle est formelle, et ça on aurait très bien pu lui dire nous-même, nous n'avons pas été jusqu'au bout et donc il n'est pas encore trop tard pour que les choses s'arrangent. Seulement elle doit néanmoins essayer de faire descendre nos températures qui commencent à crever le plafond et nous passons la journée, proches l'un de l'autre et en même temps si loin. Le soir venu, nos amis viennent nous récupérer et nous retournons dans nos chambres comme de vulgaires prisonniers.

Je ne supporte plus cette situation, je leur en veux tellement que j'en deviens méchant, mes mots sont durs et cruels mais d'un autre côté j'aimerais voir leurs têtes si on les coupait juste avant le moment crucial. Je vois qu'Hermione a de la peine mais je ne m'en soucie pas et ne regarde même pas Ron quand il essaye de me parler alors que je me glisse sous mes draps. Je m'endors rapidement et en pleine nuit me réveille lorsque je sens quelques chose remuer sous moi. Je regarde et prends le miroir avant de me faufiler dans la salle de bain. Son visage apparaît, troublé et légèrement en colère.

\- C'est plus possible, on doit se débarrasser d'eux. J'ai passé au moins une heure sous la douche juste pour essayer de me calmer.

\- Ron va avoir des marques pendant quelques jours crois-moi.

\- J'ai vu ce que tu as fait. Je suis très fier de toi tu sais, et l'avant-goût que j'ai eu me confirme que ce que je veux c'est toi.

\- Moi aussi je te veux, je vais en crever si ça continue. Je supporte pas qu'on nous parque comme ils le font.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on trouve une putain de solution.

\- Comment ils ont fait pour s'échapper aussi facilement ?

\- Je suppose que Ron a réussi à trouver une parade après tout c'est ses frères qui les ont créés.

\- Peut-être, n'empêche que je vois pas vraiment comment on peut faire.

\- Je vais pas supporter ça longtemps alors c'est simple soit ils nous foutent la paix, soit on va devoir utiliser la force.

\- Ils ne nous laisseront pas, ils pensent que c'est pour notre bien.

\- Ils feraient mieux d'arrêter de penser à nous et de s'occuper un peu plus d'eux. Bon je crois que notre seule chance c'est ce week-end pendant la sortie à Prés-au-lard. On peut pas être détectés par la carte et si tu prends ta cape d'invisibilité tu pourras essayer de t'enfuir.

\- Ça marche mais toi comment tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais trouver, je suis doué pour ça. Ensuite pour nous retrouver...

\- Je te retrouverai, je peux sentir ton odeur où que tu ailles, j'aurai qu'à me laisser guider et je te trouverais rapidement. Trouve juste un endroit où on aura la paix.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça, je les laisserai pas tout gâcher une deuxième fois et cette fois je garde ma baguette avec moi, le premier qui essaye de nous déranger je le transforme en insecte.

Je rigole légèrement en essayant de ne pas trop faire de bruits et son regard devient plus chaud, plus langoureux, si bien que je commence à trembler alors qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Il me sourit d'une manière provocante et je comprends sans qu'il ne me parle ce qu'il désire. Je me déshabille face à lui, fait flotter le miroir et me caresse lentement, très lentement alors que je revois son corps nu contre le mien, sa peau blanche immaculée me toucher et son membre me pilonner avec force. Je gémis un peu plus fort quand je m'empale sur mes doigts, je me déhanche, ondule et petit à petit une vague de plaisir me submerge. Je finis par me répandre entre mes doigts alors qu'à son tour Drago me suit en appelant mon prénom.

\- Tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux tu sais Harry.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est de plus en plus naturel. Un peu comme une seconde nature.

\- Et les changements sur ton corps aussi ne me déplaisent pas.

\- Je t'avoue que ça me dérange pas non plus.

Il me sourit rapidement et entend un bruit dans sa salle de bain avant de me faire un signe pour me faire comprendre que je dois aller me coucher. Je retourne dans mon lit sans que personne ne bouge dans le dortoir.

Les quelques jours qui nous séparaient du week-end sont enfin passés et malgré tous nos efforts, nous n'avons réussi qu'à nous embrasser rapidement avant qu'ils nous tombent tous dessus. Heureusement il nous reste encore le miroir et la nuit nous passons de longues heures à nous donner mutuellement du plaisir par écran interposé. Ce matin je me suis levé surexcité, l'idée de parvenir enfin à les fuir pour le retrouver m'a assaillie toute la nuit et j'ai du mal à garder mon calme et à tenir en place. J'ai tout prévu, j'ai pris ma cape avec moi et quelques bombes puantes pour faire diversion. Ron et Hermione se placent à mes côtés et ensemble nous nous rendons à Prés-au-lard. Après avoir fait quelques magasins, et qu'au moins une heure se soit écoulée, l'odeur de Drago devient si entêtante que je ne peux plus tenir. Je propose à mes amis de nous rendre au Trois Balais et nous nous installons à une table en attendant notre commande. Nous parlons un peu et dès que le serveur arrive, je les préviens que je dois aller aux toilettes et lâche discrètement une bombe puante sous la table qui va mettre un peu plus d'une minute à exploser. J'ai à peine refermé la porte que l'objet fais déjà des dégâts et dans le chaos environnant, j'en profite pour diffuser de la poudre d'obscurité avant de passer ma cape d'invisibilité et de me diriger vers l'extérieur. Je ne mets que quelques minutes pour retrouver Drago dans un petit hôtel légèrement à l'écart de la rue principale. Je n'ai pas la moindre hésitation sur la chambre que je dois trouver et ne frappe pas avant d'entrer. Je le trouve assis sur le lit à m'attendre et dès que nos regards se croisent, je m'enflamme aussitôt et me précipite sur lui.

Nos lèvres se retrouvent avec un plaisir non dissimulé et nos langues s'accrochent comme si ça faisait une éternité qu'elles ne s'étaient pas croisées. Je m'accroche à lui avec une force qui trahi mon impatience et il en fait de même en retirant rapidement mes affaires. Avant que l'on aille plus loin, d'un geste commun nous enchantons la porte pour être sûrs que l'on ne nous dérange pas et cette fois nous doublons les sorts pour plus de sécurité. Une fois tranquilles, il me plaque sur le lit et me couvre de son corps alors que j'écarte les cuisses pour lui laisser un plus grand accès. J'ondule sous lui, me frotte à lui et mes mains pressent ses fesses pour accentuer d'avantage ce contact tant espéré. Mes gémissements se perdent sur ses lèvres et ses ongles griffent ma peau sur leur passage sans que ça ne me pose de problème. Je le supplie de me prendre, de se fondre en moi et son sourire contre ma bouche me confirme qu'il en a autant envie que moi. Plus rien ne compte à cet instant, rien d'autre que lui et ce feu qui me consume avec force. Il fait disparaître nos vêtements d'un coup de baguette et enfin nos sexes roulent l'un contre l'autre, me plongeant ainsi dans une extase que je ne pensais pas être possible. Ce contact m'avait tellement manqué que si ça avait duré plus longtemps je pense que j'aurai pu en crever. C'est dingue comme cette attraction est puissante et salvatrice en même temps et quand il me pénètre, je crie presque tant j'aime ce qu'il me fait. Il se déhanche rapidement, puissamment, probablement par crainte d'être dérangé et je soulève mon bassin pour qu'il puisse aller encore plus loin en moi. Mon corps glisse tout seul, à croire que ça fait aussi partie de mes nouveaux attributs et c'est des plus agréable de ne pas avoir besoin d'être préparé durant de longues minutes avant de le sentir en moi. Je m'accroche à son dos, y laisse des traces certainement et mon sexe frotte avec délice contre son torse. Je m'entends à peine murmurer son prénom, l'appeler à bout de souffle entre deux baisers passionnés qui me laissent chancelant. Mon corps se crispe alors que je vais enfin atteindre l'orgasme et je lui hurle d'aller plus vite dans un dernier effort. La porte explose mais il est trop tard, sa semence se répand en moi et la mienne coule entre nos deux corps. Alors que je ne suis pas en mesure de comprendre les voix qui nous entourent, il m'embrasse sauvagement avant de me dire.

\- Enfin tu es à moi.

\- Et toi à moi.

Les divers sorts lancés glissent sur nous, comme j'avais pu le constater en arrêtant le succube. Nous ne sommes plus des sorciers et lorsque nous tournons la tête pour regarder les autres, nous les découvrons tristes alors que nous ne nous sommes jamais senti aussi vivants. La voix rauque de Drago retentit dans la pièce et me fait déjà frissonner.

\- Dégagez. Tout de suite !

Personne ne répond, tous savent qu'il est déjà trop tard et ils partent en prenant soin de reconstruire la porte. Il est toujours en moi et ses yeux sont braqués sur moi. C'est comme si je plongeais en lui, comme si je me perdais en lui et quand ses hanches bougent à nouveau, je me laisse complètement aller en m'agrippant à lui. Après une minute ou deux, il me retourne sur le lit, je soulève mon bassin dans une position indécente et aussitôt il plonge en moi en poussant de longs râles qui m'incitent à venir à la rencontre de son bassin. Sa main claque sur mes fesses, rebondit sur mes chaires alors que ses mots m'ordonnent d'aller plus vite. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que lui obéir, c'est comme si sa voix prenait possession de mon âme et que chaque fibre de mon corps lui appartenait. Alors je m'applique, je vais plus vite et plus fort, je griffe ses cuisses au passage et sa main vient saisir mon membre dressé qui est presque douloureux tant l'envie de jouir est puissante. Je fais tout ce qu'il me dit, et quand il me demande de me relever pour me prendre contre le mur, j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et me soulève de moi-même pour m'empaler sur lui. Il m'embrasse de nouveau, mord ma lèvre et je lui réponds avec autant d'intensité en plongeant mes mains dans ses cheveux pour le rapprocher de moi. Nos corps heurtent le mur avec de plus en plus de violence jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse en moi et que je le suive sur son torse.

Tremblants, nous nous effondrons sur le sol alors qu'il est toujours en moi. Je dépose quelques doux baisers sur son visage qui contraste avec l'urgence de notre étreinte et dès que ses mains se posent sur ma peau, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'onduler à nouveau avec une lenteur maîtrisée pour le laisser me regarder faire. Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres, la sueur perle sur son visage, il a des marques un peu partout et pourtant je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi beau qu'en cet instant. Je me redresse un peu plus, ne le quitte pas des yeux et reprends ma virilité en main tout en gémissant son prénom. Il n'en faut pas moins à mon beau blond pour devenir plus sauvage et pour retourner la situation, il me plaque sur le sol avant de me ravager avec force. Je ne suis plus que suppliques sous lui et j'ai à peine la force de l'appeler quand il jouit une nouvelle fois en moi. Je le suis de près avant qu'il ne s'affale sur moi. Ses mains passent dans mes cheveux, me caressent et je m'endors dans ses bras, en le sentant encore en moi.

Lorsque nous ouvrons les yeux, la nuit est presque tombée et même si nous ne le voulons pas, nous devons retourner au château. Nous avons à peine passé le grand portail que déjà McGonagal se précipite vers nous et en voyant nos mains jointes pousse un profond soupire. Elle nous conduit dans son bureau et cette fois rien ne vient s'interposer entre nous deux.

\- Je me doute que vous savez ce que ça signifie. Vous n'êtes plus des sorciers à part entière. Une part de vous pourra continuer à faire de la magie mais ça restera restreint, et surtout, le fait que vous vous soyez accouplés ensemble, signifie également que vous allez rester ensemble.

\- Et ça veut dire ?, demande Drago.

\- Ça veut dire que vous êtes inséparables. Normalement quand un incube ou un succube s'accouple avec une autre personne, il ou elle lui vole un petit fragment de vie en plus de pouvoir enfanter. Seulement, et surtout de nos jours, il est très rare que les deux espèces entrent en contact mais quand ça arrive, ils se lient, d'une manière que personne ne peut vraiment comprendre, c'est un lien indéfectible. Quelque chose de tellement puissant que si un jour, l'un des deux meurt, l'autre se laisse mourir sans que l'on ne puisse rien y faire. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire si ce que vous ressentez est réel ou si c'est juste dû à votre condition mais vous allez devoir vivre avec. Je vais être obligé de prévenir tes parents Drago et même si je me doute qu'ils ont dû envisager une situation un peu identique à ta naissance, je ne pense pas qu'ils avaient pensé que ça pourrait se passer avec Harry. Concrètement, vous ne ferez de mal à personne, vous ne volerez la vie de personne mais vous allez devoir rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'avais pas pensé que ça serait si puissant et que même vos amis ne parviendraient pas à vous arrêter. Je sais que ça ne changera rien mais je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour tout ça.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on va se sauter dessus à longueur de temps ?, lui demande Drago.

\- En fait pas vraiment, au début vous allez devoir apprendre à vivre avec cette puissante attirance, puis petit à petit vous arriverez à la contrôler mais vous aurez toujours autant besoin de sentir l'autre ou de le toucher. Ça c'est quelque chose qui ne passera pas.

\- Et mis-à-part ça, on va rester normaux ? Je veux dire on va pas se transformer en quelque chose de bizarre ?

\- Non bien que physiquement je suppose que vous avez déjà dû avoir quelques modifications surtout pour répondre au fait que vous êtes deux hommes. Mais mis-à-part ça rien de notable.

\- Et donc on va finir notre année scolaire ou on doit partir parce que autant vous dire que je passe pas une nuit sans Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment si vous allez pouvoir continuer, je pense que le temps que la période de frénésie soit passée, il vaudrait peut être mieux que vous quittiez l'établissement. Surtout pour préserver vos camarades, Hermione était tellement gênée en arrivant qu'elle n'a pas pu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. De toute façon, je ne suis pas sûr que votre diplôme soit nécessaire pour vous maintenant.

\- Donc au pire, on peut partir maintenant.

\- Il faut d'abord que tes parents viennent et que j'aie une conversation avec eux.

\- Et en attendant on peut partir, je veux dire ensemble ?

La directrice est visiblement mal à l'aise et remue dans son fauteuil avant de nous dire qu'il serait préférable pour nos compagnons de chambres que nous trouvions un endroit un peu plus isolé. Nous lui suggérons alors de nous rendre dans la salle sur demande et elle finit par accepter visiblement à contrecœur. Nous sortons et ne repassons pas par nos chambres respectives, nous filons vers notre nouveau nid dans lequel personne ne viendra nous déranger. La porte est à peine fermée que déjà nous sommes bouche à bouche et quelques minutes plus tard, je l'accueille en moi en poussant des cris de plus en plus forts à mesure que je prends du plaisir et quand il jouit en moi, je me laisse aller à mon tour et nous nous allongeons sur le lit qui trônait déjà au milieu de la pièce quand nous sommes arrivés. Je commence à m'inquiéter de cette attraction et du pouvoir qu'il a sur moi et sans que je lui dise, il prend la parole pour me demander ce qui ne va pas.

\- Tu as un problème ? Je sens que tu es troublé, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je… c'est rien.

\- Dis le moi !

Sa voix résonne en moi et déjà je sens que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de lui répondre.

\- C'est à cause de ça. C'est sûrement différent pour toi mais j'ai l'impression d'être soumis, comme si j'étais obligé de t'obéir. Comme si je n'avais pas le choix. C'est étrange comme sensation. Une part de moi te veut tellement fort que je pourrais en crever mais une autre part à peur de ce que tu pourrais me faire et pourtant je n'envisage même pas que ça s'arrête. C'est compliqué et en même temps excitant de ressentir tout ça en même temps.

\- J'avais pas vraiment comprit que tu ressentais ce que je te demandais comme des ordres, je vais faire attention à l'avenir, mais tu sais c'est pas forcément facile pour moi non plus. Je veux dire, dès que je sens ton odeur c'est comme si je devenais un prédateur et que tu ne devais appartenir qu'à moi. J'ai peur que tu m'échappes même si je sais que notre nouvelle condition t'en empêchera mais je crois que ça aurait finis par arriver même sans ça. Je te regardais déjà différemment avant ça mais j'avais peur d'affronter ce que ça impliquait alors dès que ça a changé, dès que la partie incube en moi a pris le dessus, je me suis engouffré dans cette brèche pour t'avoir à moi. Je sais qu'il va nous falloir du temps pour nous habituer à tout ça mais je veux pas que tu aies peur de moi pour autant. Je vais juste devoir apprendre à contrôler cet ascendant que j'ai sur toi. Mais je te dis pas que je vais pas en profiter quand on aura calmé nos hormones et que je voudrais profiter de ton corps.

Je rigole doucement dans ses bras et l'embrasse fougueusement avant que nos corps nous réclament d'avantage. Alors que le temps n'a plus vraiment d'importance pour nous, nous finissons par ressortir et découvrons que la directrice cherche Drago. Je l'accompagne mais dois rester dehors et déjà une lente torture commence alors que je sens son odeur mais que je ne peux pas le toucher. Il ressort au bout d'une heure et je le sens très énervé, pourtant son regard me soulage et il m'attire contre lui pour m'embrasser avant de me murmurer qu'on doit partir. Je ne comprends pas vraiment mais le suis et nous allons rassembler nos affaires dans nos dortoirs respectifs jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur son lit et que je m'installe à ses côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je sens que tu es en colère.

\- Mon père a réagi…

\- Comme ton père, fallait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il saute au plafond et à mon avis il va surtout s'en prendre à l'école.

\- C'est sûr mais il veut me déshériter parce que je cite « je fais honte à notre noble famille ».

\- Tu sais, j'ai plus d'argent que je pourrais jamais en dépenser pendant toute ma vie alors c'est pas vraiment un problème ça.

\- Le problème c'est sa réaction stupide. En plus, on doit quitter l'école pour le bien de nos camarades alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On va pas vivre dans une chambre d'hôtel pendant des mois.

\- J'ai une maison que Sirius m'a léguée on peut vivre dedans et après on pourra toujours se trouver un petit nid à nous. Est-ce qu'on a le temps de dire au moins au revoir à nos amis avant de partir ?

\- Crois-moi on va pas leur laisser le choix.

Son sourire me fait chavirer mais je me fais violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et une fois qu'il a rassemblé ses affaires, nous allons retrouver nos amis pour leur dire au revoir. Hermione pleure mais je la rassure en lui expliquant que je me sens très bien et qu'elle n'a pas à s'en faire pour moi. De plus je lui dis que nous allons vivre chez moi et qu'ils pourront tous venir quand ils le souhaiteront. Après de longues accolades, nous partons sans que Drago ne retourne voir ses parents.

 **Un an plus tard**

Finalement McGonagal avait raison, la frénésie s'estompe petit à petit et ça devient plus facile de se contrôler. Bien que nous ayons toujours besoin de contacts l'un avec l'autre, nous arrivons sans peine à vivre une vie normale sans que la magie nous manque tant que ça. Finalement nous avons perdu un don pour gagner autre chose, une présence constante, une force plus puissante qu'une baguette, une union que rien ne peut briser. Nos amis nous rendent régulièrement visite et Hermione parvient enfin à nous regarder dans les yeux sans repenser à cette scène dans la chambre d'hôtel. Après notre départ, le règlement de Poudlard a légèrement été modifié, et maintenant toutes les créatures magiques sont acceptées et pas uniquement les sorciers. Avec Drago nous avons gardé la maison de Sirius pour le moment et une fois qu'il l'a redécorée à son goût, il s'y est vite fait et n'est pas vraiment pressé de déménager. En ce qui concerne ses parents, c'est une autre histoire, sa mère vient nous voir régulièrement mais son père refuse pour le moment de nous rencontrer. Je sais que mon blond en souffre, il ne peut rien me cacher et je l'aide comme je peux. Il a également appris à maîtriser son ascendant sur moi et même s'il en profite de temps à autres, je me sens beaucoup plus rassuré et je n'ai plus peur d'affronter l'avenir avec lui. Finalement il avait peut-être raison quand il m'a dit qu'il y avait des grandes chances pour que ça arrive de toutes façons et je doute que ma condition de succube me force à l'aimer comme je l'aime. Je suis heureux, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, et je me fous de ce que pense le reste du monde tant qu'il reste avec moi. Je ne suis certainement pas devenu celui que beaucoup attendait mais je suis celui que je suis, bien comme ça, avec un homme attentionné et qui n'hésite pas à me dire que je compte pour lui. Alors qu'importe ce qui se passera dans l'avenir, qu'importe si un jour on découvre un remède pour ce que certains appellent une maladie, qu'importe tout le reste en fait tant que je reste tel que je suis, juste un homme amoureux d'un autre homme et fier de l'être bien que ce soit arrivé à cause d'un malheureux accident.

FIN


End file.
